Exemplary embodiments pertain to the aircraft systems, and more specifically, to aircraft environmental control systems.
An aircraft environmental control system (ECS) typically employ one or more various valves to direct bleed air to one or more air cycle machines (ACMs) such as, for example, a pneumatic air cycle kit (PACK). The PACK then supplies heated or cooled air conditioning to the passengers and flight crew. One or more of the valves may be located in adverse environments such as a hot, high vibration, dirt-contaminated environment. One example of an adverse environment found on aircrafts is the engine compartment. Valves located in these adverse environments, however, are precluded from implementing a feedback sensor and/or valve position sensors (e.g., rotary variable transformers, potentiometers, position limit switches, etc.).